Hetalia: Civil War
by Austriamochi
Summary: DISCONTINUED Alfred and his twin, younger brother, Zachery are at war, even their children were at war with each other although, their children aren't involved in this story... Who wins? The Union or The Confederacy? You pick!
1. US and CS

Chapter 1

Place: Somewhere in Northern America

It was a cloudy night and Alfred was having a dream, but it wasn't any dream, he was fighting for victory. "Give up, you can't win" said a man. The man was wearing a grey coat, grey pants, and glasses. "N-never..." Alfred said, he was on the floor beaten up. He was wearing the same thing, but instead of glasses was a curl and his outfit was blue. "what your doing is wrong..." The man chuckled, "It's the right thing, the citizens are happy, and i need it" he said. Alfred slowly went on his knees. "They may be satisfied... but slavery is wrong!" he yelled, "Why don't YOU give up, Zachery... or should I say, Confederate States!" Zachery laughed, "As if I would, Alfred, no... United States!" and kicked Alfred hard in the stomach. He coughed out a little blood and fell back down. "D-damn..." Zachery turned around, "I've had enough of you..." he said, as he walked away, "See you at the battlefield" he laughed and disappeared. Alfred woke up, with his stomach in great pain. He rubbed his forehead. "See you in the battlefield huh..." he thought, as he looked outside at the gloomy sky "I'll be waiting for your, Confederate States."

Place: Somewhere in Southern America

Zachery woke up, with pain in his right leg. "He sure hit me hard..." he thought, as he tried to get up. "It still hurts" he fell back down on his bed. "I think I'll just rest until it heals" he put on his glasses and looks at the gloomy sky through his window, "See you at the battlefield, United States."


	2. Mental Attack

Chapter 2

Place: United States, Alfred's House

Alfred was sitting at the table then someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" he said, not looking up. "It's me, Arthur" he said, "mind if I come in?" Alfred stood up and opened the door. "Sure, you can" Arthur went inside and Alfred closed the door. "So, what brings you here?" Arthur looked at him. "Oh, I just thought I'd stop by..." he said, but then he looked at Alfred again. "Alfred... are you ok? you look like you just came back from a fight" Alfred didn't reply, he stumbled and fell on the floor. "ALFRED!"

Alfred woke up and discovers that he's on his bed. "W-what happened...?" He looks around, nobody was there. "How... did I even get here?" Arthur opened the door with tea in his hands. "Alfred! your alright!" he walks towards him, "Are you ok?" Alfred looked at him, his vison was a bit hazy. "I'm fine... just... a bit tired" He looks at his hand and forms a fist. Meanwhile in the Confederate States, Zachery was laying in bed. He was about to stand up until his arm had a sharp pain. "What the!" he thought as he looked at his arm. Then it stopped. "So... that's your revenge? I'll show you real pain..." He hit his head, hard on the wall three times. Back at the United States, Alfred was chatting with Arthur. "Don't worry, I'm fine, nothing is wro-" Alfred screamed in pain and covered his head with both hands. "Alfred! get a hold of yourself!" he hugged him, tightly. After what seemed like forever, Alfred calmed down. "D-damn... y-you... C-confed-derate..." Arthur rubbed his back. "Alfred... I've seen enough... you need help" Alfred looked coldly at his emerald eyes. "No... I want to fight him myself" he said, "I don't want your help" Arthur looked at him, he had never seen him this serious before. "Fine then... I'll let you deal him yourself, I won't stand in your way" Alfred looked at the window, he can see a faint reflection of himself. "Confederate States... just you watch... I'll beat you and show you that slavery is wrong" Back at the Confederate States, Zachery was drinking some tea. He heard something inside of his head. "I see..." He looks at his black tea. "United States... just you watch... I'll win and teach you a lesson that slavery is right"


	3. Brother's Loving Memories

Chapter 2.5

Place: Alfred's House

Alfred was looking through the window and he notices a broken wagon. "That brings back memories..." he said to himself and closed his eyes. Meanwhile at the Confederate States, Zachery was looking at his black tea then suddenly closed his eyes. "Alfred? what are you doing?" he said to himself and saw what was deep into both their memories.

Flashback, 10 years ago  
Place: Washington D.C, America's House

Alfred was out playing with his younger twin brother, Zachery. They were both at their garden chasing each other. "Come on!" Alfred said as he was running ahead of Zachery, "catch me if you can!" Zachery was trying to catch up with him, he was gasping for air. "A-alright... give me a sec..." Alfred laughed. "Your such a slowpoke, Zachery" Zachery smirked and tackled him, they both roll down a hill. "Take that back, Al!" he said as he playfully hit him. "Make me!" he replied, also playfully hitting him back. They kept rolling and hitting each other until they reach the bottom of the hill, they both stood up. "That was fun, Al!" Zachery said as he brushed off his clothes. "It sure was" Alfred replied, then he notices something under a tree. "Hey... Zachery, let's check that out!" He points to the trees. Zachery nodded with agreement and followed him. When they were close enough to clearly see it, it was a wagon. "Well ain't that neat, Al?" Zachery said as he examined it, "it's an old looking wagon and it's still useable!" He went on it, to find preserved food. "and we've got ourselves a bonus!" Alfred laughed and had an idea. "Hey... let's take it back home!" Zachery nodded and jumped down. They both pushed the wagon up the hill into their garden, they took out the food. "So... what should we use it for?' said Zachery and Alfred smiled. "Go on it, Zachery" Zachery looked at his smile and jumped on. "Ok...? what exactly are you thinking?" Alfred's smile grew wider and he pushed the wagon. "This!" he replied and as it started to go down by itself, he jumped on it. The wagon slowly went down, then it went down faster. "YAHOOO!" yelled Alfred. "YEEHAAA!" yelled Zachery, then the fun was over when they reached the bottom of the hill. "That was so fun!" cried Zachery, "let's do it again, big brother!" Alfred laughed and put arm around his head. "Sure, little bro! Let's have some fun!" They both laughed as they pushed it back up the hill.

Present Day

Alfred opened his eyes and faintly smiled. "Those were fun times... weren't they... Zachery?" Zachery opened his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah... they were...Al" They both chuckled and a small tear rolled down on both of their eyes. They both heard four faint words in the back of their heads, it said: _I love you brother_.


	4. Third Wheel and the World

Chapter 3

Place: World Conference Room

AmericaUS was standing at the World Meeting, waiting for the meeting to start. He sees all of the countries getting their presentations ready. "I wonder where England is..." Then he sees England fighting with France, as usual. "I think I'll ask him later and leave them alone..." he thought, and looks at the time. "The meeting should start soon..." Few minutes later, all the countries sat down and the meeting was going to start. Before AmericaUS got to start, the door opened. "Who's late?" said Germany, as he looked at all of the chairs, "all of the seats are taken" All of the countries looked at the man at the door, whisphering to each other. AmericaUS glared at the man. "Why are you here? get out" he said, "you don't belong here, Confederate States." AmericaCS chuckled. "Yes I do," he replied, as he walked towards AmericaUS, "you just don't want me here" AmericaUS was losing his patience, he crossed his arms. "I'll say it again, get out" All eyes were on the both of them. Then, someone stood up. "Confederate, you bloody git, he said get out" AmericaUS turned to see that England was the one who stood up. "England..." AmericaCS walked towards England. "So, your England?" he grabs his neck and starts to choke him. "Why don't you shut your mouth, you bloody git" England was shocked, and tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. "M-merica... elp... m-me..." AmericaUS ran towards AmericaCS, grabbed his neck with his arm, and pulled him away. England fell on the floor breathing heavly and rubbing his neck. "H-how dare you... call me... a b-bloody git...!" AmericaUS started to choke AmericaCS. "You bastard..." he said, whisphering in his ear. "how DARE you do that to him" AmericaCS ran backwards and slammed him to a wall, AmericaUS lost his grip and let go off AmericaCS. "You'll pay for that" AmericaUS said as he tried to stand up. AmericaCS choked his neck and pushes him harder on the wall. "We'll see about that" and he punches him hard on the stomach. AmericaUS was about to pass out, with the last of his strength, he kicked his right leg. AmericaCS started to losen his grip. Germany pushed AmericaCS away and England caught AmericaUS, who stumbled and breathed heavly. "Everyone!" Germany said looking at the countries shocked faces, "we will have to end the meeting" Everyone nodded with agreement. "Now, you... get out!" AmericaCS half-walked, half-limped to the door and looked at AmericaUS. "See you soon, United States" and left the room. England looked at AmericaUS. "Watch yourself out there," he said, while rubbing his neck, "he's strong" AmericaUS stood up slowly, his stomach was still in pain and legs shaking. "I know... but I'll do anything... to beat..." he stumbles and falls "...him..." Before he closed his eyes, he sees England and the other countries looking at him, some were saying something to him, but the only thing he heard was England saying:

"Good luck and come back in one piece"

Then, he blacked out.


	5. Arguing Coma

Chapter 4

Place: Unknown

Alfred was having another dream with Zachery. They were both sitting at a table, in their blue or grey outfits. "Why the hell did you do that to Arthur!" Alfred said, "he has nothing to do with this!" Zachery crossed his arms. "Of course he isn't, i only did it to piss you off" he was trying to hide a laugh, but Alfred saw it. "Well you've pissed me off enough already!" he yelled, as he stood up. "Sit down" said Zachery as he extended his arm and put it down. Alfred fell on his chair hard. "Remember... I have the power to control your body parts" Zachery stood up and walked towards him. Alfred tried to get up, but Zachery was in control of his body. "I've had enough of your talk" he said, whisphering into his ear, "it's time for your torture" Zachery pulled out Alfred's chair and fell. "I'll show you..." Alfred said, "I will win this war!" Zachery looked at him and laughed. "I'd like to see you try and do that!" he said and stomped on his chest, "you'll never win, Union!" Alfred was trying to push away his foot, but he was too strong. "D-damn...it..." he rolled and Zachery tripped. Alfred quickly stood up and sat on him. "Your so confident on winning..." he said, "...that it pisses me off even more!" He punches Zachery in the face and his glasses flew off. Zachery pulled his curl and he froze. "Got you" he said as he pushed him off, still pulling his curl. "Now just stay put" Alfred could move, but the curl is making him... paralysed. Zachery started to yank it and Alfred was starting to blush and tears came down. Then there was a faint noise. "It's time for me to go now" Zachery said and let go of his curl. "it's time for you to wake up"

Alfred woke and sat up. He sees Arthur and Ludwig were chatting until Feliciano interupted them. "Ludwig! Arthur! he's awake!" Arthur and Ludwig turned around. "Alfred!" they both walk towards him. "Are you ok?" said Arthur, as Ludwig inspected Alfred "I thought you were dead!" Alfred looked at them. "W-wait... how long was i asleep!" Arthur counted his fingers and Ludwig checked his phone. "You've been asleep for two days, it's not too bad" said Feliciano, who was looking at the calander on the wall next to him. "TWO DAYS!" he said, then thought, "THAT SHORT DREAM WAS TWO DAYS LONG!" Arthur nodded. "Yes, two days. I thought you were in a coma, but a few hours ago, we heard you sleeptalking" Alfred looked down. "Did you, by chance, hear what I said...?" Ludwig and Feliciano nodded. "The only thing i heard was humping" said Ludwig. "I heard you say was pazza" said Feliciano and thought about what he said, "just like pasta!" Ludwig sighed. "I think I'll leave you two alone" he said as he went out the door, dragging Feliciano with him. Alfred looked at Arthur. "So... did you hear what I said?" Arthur nodded. "A little bit... which was enough" Alfred gulped. "I heard you grunt, groan, and mumble. But the only sentence that was clear was: Touch Arthur again and there would be hell to pay" Alfred started to blush and looked away, he didn't want to see him blushing like that. Arthur slightly laughed and patted his head. "Don't try to hide it, i can read you like a book" Alfred laughed and looked at his hand. "I need to end this war... and fast" he said to himself "or my body will be completely taken over"


	6. Family War

Chapter 5

Place: Borderline of North and South America

The North and the South Americans were standing at their land. On the south (Confederate States) side, Zachery was in his gray outfit and behind him was an army with the same color as his, including his children. On the north (United States) side, Alfred was wearing his blue outfit and goes the same with the army behind him with his children. Both sides raise their flags high. "It's time to settle this war, United States" AmericaCS said as he pointed his sword at him, "I can't wait to see you and your children suffer" AmericaUS grabbed his sword. "Let's" Then there was a gun shot and both sides charged at each other. Both America's moved away from their sides and went into a forest. AmericaUS walked through the forest and ends up in a big treeless space. "Where is he?" he thought, still gripping on his sword in case AmericaCS would surprise attack him. He heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see AmericaCS. "Hello, United States" he said holding his sword, "good to see you again, for the last time" He walked closer to AmericaUS, he backed away until he bumped into a tree. "Are you running away?" AmericaCS said, snickering, "your such a coward" AmericaUS gripped his sword tighter. "He's too strong..." he said to himself, "I don't even know if I can beat him..." AmericaCS looked straight at his blue eyes that was full of fear. "Are you giving up already?" he said whisphering near his ear, "I've been waiting for this moment and now, you've made it boring for me to torture you...that it really pisses me off!" AmericaUS stared at his cold blue eyes, he didn't know what to do anymore. "I..." he finally said, but he mumbled the rest of the words. AmericaCS pushed his neck on the tree, He started to choke. "You better say it" he said, "I'm really losing my patience" AmericaUS tried to pull him away. "I... n-never... ive... UP!" he said and kicked him on the leg. AmericaCS let go and went on his knees. "So... you've finally decided to attack?" AmericaUS took out his sword. "Since when did i say that would give up?" he said, "if you want to torture me, your going to have to earn it fair and square. Not that I'd let you anyway" AmericaCS chuckled. "Now there's the United States that I know" he said as he grabbed his sword and stood up. "Now... let's settle this once and for all" AmericaUS said. "Gladly" replied AmericaCS.

AmericaCS tried to slashed him. AmericaUS moved to the side in time and the sword slashed the tree. AmericaCS kept on slashing him and AmericaUS deflected his attacks. "He's pretty quick" they both thought. AmericaUS finally tried to slash him, but it got deflected as well. They both went on for a while, slashing and deflecting. "I can't keep this up forever..." AmericaUS said, "I'm getting tired..." He tried decided to try something else. When he deflected his slash, he kicked his leg. AmericaCS went on his knees. "You must really love to kick my leg..." he said. AmericaUS laughed and slashed his leg. AmericaCS fell on his back, his leg was now bleeding. He grabbed his sword and stood up, his sword supporting him. "Your not going to show any mercy now, are you?" he said, his legs shaking. "Of course not" AmericaUS replied, "you've hurt Arthur, hurt me, and pissed me off WAY over the line" He grabbed his gun from his side and pointed it at his chest. "Give up, Confederate" AmericaCS chuckled. "Yeah right" he said as he grabbed his knife and slashed AmericaUS's stomach. AmericaUS stumbled back and dropped the gun, he looked down and saw the blood dripping down. AmericaCS stood up and looked at his knife. "So sad..." he said as he inspected the blade, "I expected more from you... oh well..." He walks slowly towards him. AmericaUS held his stomach and moved back until he hit a tree. "Shit..." he said under his breath, "how am I supposed to beat him?" AmericaUS grabbed his gun from the floor and pointed it at him. "I dare you to take a step" AmericaCS stopped and looked at what was pointed at him.

Page 6 for Confederacy to react first

Page 7 for Union to react first


End file.
